tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulldog
Bulldog is the third episode of the fourth season. Plot Percy is itching to show off his new paint to the passengers, but it's too early and to make a point, Thomas tells him a tale about Duke. At the time the story took place, Falcon was still new to the Mid Sodor Railway and so was to double-head a train along the "Mountain Road" with Duke. Falcon was cross and insisted on going in front, but he paid too much attention to the view and not enough to the rails and thus derailed. Duke gallantly held Falcon until his steam pressure was good, then he pulled Falcon back to the rails. Falcon was grateful but perplexed at Duke's braveness, having insulted him previously. Duke modestly claimed he didn't want Falcon's new paint to be spoilt! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duke * Falcon * Stuart (does not speak) * Duncan (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * A rare picture shows Falcon with his Sir Handel nameplate and Rheneas' face. Goofs * In the first shot of Duke's old line, Duncan appears. * In the side-on shot of Falcon, the space for his nameplate is longer than the nameplate itself, reason being that Falcon's nameplate would later be replaced by one reading "Sir Handel". * When Falcon crashes through the fence and Duke tries to save Falcon, Duke derails as well. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * When Duke and Sir Handel enter the tunnel, one of them has Smudger's whistle sound. * In a close-up of Duke, his face is smaller than usual. This is so because larger models are used. * The narrator says that Sir Handel and Peter Sam were Falcon and Stuart respectively, but the viewer wouldn't have known those names until Four Little Engines. * After Thomas begins the story, he and the other engines in the shed aren't seen or mentioned again. So it's unknown if Percy changed his mind after hearing the story. * A brakevan should have been added to Peter Sam's train. Quotes * Percy: "Driver should be here by now? What's he doing?" * Gordon: "Sleeping!" * Percy: "But that means I'll be late! The coaches won't be ready and the passengers would be cross!" * Henry: "Rubbish!" * James: "It's still early. You just want to show off!" * Toby: "Du-Du-Duke? You mean our hero?" * Duke: "The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead." * Falcon: "No, I'll lead! How can I learn the route with you lumbering ahead blocking the view?" Gallery File:Bulldogtitlecard.png|UK title card File:BulldogUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:Bulldog.PNG File:Bulldog1.png File:Bulldog2.png File:Bulldog3.png File:Bulldog4.png File:Bulldog5.png File:Bulldog6.png File:Bulldog7.png File:Bulldog8.png|The painting of Duke File:Bulldog9.png File:Bulldog10.png File:Bulldog11.png File:Bulldog12.png File:Bulldog12.jpg File:Bulldog13.png File:Bulldog14.png File:Bulldog15.png File:Bulldog16.png File:Bulldog17.png File:Bulldog18.png File:Bulldog19.png File:Bulldog20.png File:Bulldog21.png File:Bulldog22.png File:Bulldog23.png File:Bulldog25.png File:Bulldog26.png File:Bulldog27.png File:Bulldog28.png File:Bulldog29.png File:Bulldog30.png File:Bulldog31.png File:Bulldog32.png File:Bulldog33.png File:Bulldog34.png File:Bulldog35.png File:Bulldog36.png File:Bulldog37.png File:Bulldog38.png File:Bulldog39.png File:Bulldog40.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes